pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:If pikmin were real
If pikmin + enemys were real what role would they play in life:pets so on Snowy bulborb 03:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I think if pikmin were real they would seem more like ants or pesky bugs. Im not saying I dont like pikmin , their totally awesome, but sincee they carry stuff and are so small we would most likely treat thm as ants. ----anikanpiggy1 I mean would people have pet bulborbs, jelly floats, or pikmin-style ant-farms --Snowy bulborb 16:19, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I think it's an interesting question. I think Pikmin for the most part would be seen as pests, but they're pretty interesting in their own right, and would probably draw some interest from botanists and gardeners as well as antfamists...or whatever. I can definitely imagine people growing small clusters of Pikmin in pots, or utilizing them in the garden to remove bugs which are particularly damaging to crops, so long as they can be kept out of the house, kind of like wasps, only prettier and stingless. As for Bulborbs, it's kind of hard to say. They seem more like eating machines than an animal which can be domesticated, but then again, they really only eat tiny things, which doesn't make them very different from animals like frogs and anteaters. They're also nocturnal though, but I suppose they could be bread/trained to be more active during the day, and there are also a few species which are naturally diurnal. As pets I don't think they'd be as mainstream as cats and dogs, probably about as common as snakes and lizards. Then again, there's a good chance that Bulborbs would be the sort of animal that would just bite you if you tried to pet it, so I'm not really that sure how suitable they would be as pets. :An ant farm styled place would be cool and pretty much no matter the disaster at least 1 type lives: Fire, Red Flood,Blue etc. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:38, 9 July 2008 (UTC) and think if a 2in dwarf bulborb is 4 seeds how many seeds would there be if pikmin were taking cattel--Snowy bulborb 15:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) That is a pretty cool idea!Aren't Empress Bulblaxes supposed to be like a Termite queen?So imagine having one of those hiding in your wall just like a real termite queen, constantly giving birth to Bulborb Larvae.And little kids would want pikmin to live with them, where they could steel stuff.A Titan Dweevil could ignite your house.Imagine Walking to the bathroom or kitchen at night and a Raging Long Legs drops down right in front of u and scares the heck out of u?Or what if you encounter a Man-at-Legs ? But then again it would be kind of cute to live in a world where you come home and pikmin are battling with your dog?Plus, I've always wanted a pet Mamuta to take care of my moms garden?And I'm pretty sure that the military could use Gatling Groinks and Man-At-Legs.They could also be used as Gaurds for houses that get robbed or vandalized.Overall, I think Pikmin in the real world is a good idea! -ShadowRaptor101~ Well, according to the quantom therom, there are an infinite number of universes, so it is not only possible, but certain, that there are world where Pikmin live. :What? That's just stupid. There is NO and will NEVER be a world with Pikmin because somebody made it up. You make it sound like everything somebody imagines gets it's own world. NO! LIFE DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY! (The only way pikmin would ever exist is genetic engineering that somehow turns plants into living "Beings" and even then they would look and act nothing like a Pikmin. ~Crystal Lucario~ ::It's not that everything everyone imagines gets its own world, it's that that anything which anyone can potentially imagine has, does, and will exist in an infinite number of alternate universes. That's multiverse theory, which ties into string theory and such. ::: Then I want a world of Living Corn Peoples with pet Popcorn Puppies. The multiverse theory is as real as Global Warming. NEITHER EXIST! ~Crystal Lucario~ ::::I assume you know this because you're an expert on quantum mechanics. :::::Logic seems to have gone extinct. ~Crystal Lucario~ ::::::I hope you're not trying to use logic to disprove something which has actual scientific backing. That works great against faith-based ideas, but not here. You do know the basic idea behind multiverse, right? Also, global warming? :::::::Faith based -- What the heck does that mean? If I never respond again the goverment knows I know too much... Global Warming was made up by scientists (And Al Gore (Sppln?)) so they could get more money. Gas prices go up = More cash to Science Funds. Eh'. See what I'm getting at here? --Oh, wait were we dsscussing the alternate worlds, or Global Warming. Your comment confused me... RADIOACTIVE PORTAL! on that odd topic has anyone here played Portal? Yeah it's fun. Armor Games made a 2-D flash version. *Falls Asleep* ~Crystal Lucario~ :::::::::... I bet that is the longest post I've ever done... ~Crystal Lucario~ ::::::::Whatever what you said meant, the idea behind multiple universes is that there exists an infinite number, so every possibility that could possibly exist does - every single possible state of existence that there could be. ::::::::About global warming, my belief is that very little of it is caused by us, and what is is negligible. There's the consideration of things like sunspots, Milankovitch cycles, the way the oceans absorb/release CO2 upon temperature fluctuations, ocean currents, to take into account, things which have a far greater impact on the earth's climate. People also don't realise that, seeing as ice ages, as such, don't have specific boundaries, but are continuous, and many short and long cycles of changes in temperature exist within each other, we are actually in an ice age right now. There's also a lack of realisation of just how unstable the earth's climate is, and how much it has changed in the past; and that this appears to be one of the calmer times. :::::::::Note to Crystal: global warming is not a myth. Its impact on our lives is debatable, but it has happened many times in the past, and, as the average annual temperature around the globe rises each year, it is happening now. Also, faith-based meaning religious arguments which cite scripture rather than, you know, other stuff. Anyway Green, I wouldn't go as far as to say that our CO2 emissions alone are going to boil the planet in a matter of years, but I believe that what many people are arguing is that we've set into motion a sort of snowball effect which gets exponentially greater as certain changes, like melting ice caps, make way for even more heat absorption/retention. There's no question that it can and probably would eventually have happened without our help, but looking at temperature increases within the last hundred years, it seems likely that we contributed to it. You've probably heard that before though, and since I know so very little on the subject, it's not something I particularly want to try and debate. ::::::::20ish years ago they were claiming another ice age... It was so cold I didn't feel it. It is all talk. Me faith-based? lol. I haven't gone to church except for weddings and such. Wow we are really off topic now... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::::::I didn't say you were religious, I said that using logic alone only works where evidence is absent. ::::::::::We are really off topic. PIKMIN 3 ANNOUNCED YEAH! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Well technically, I would have to go with the pikmin being somewhere in this universe...or, any of the other universes. but I still think that pikmin, if they ran out of resources, wouldn't they go after us? its always been my dream to see a world of peace, serenity, and well Pikmin. but there was always one thing that blocked the dream....Olimar. PikminTy 05:07, 19 July 2008 (UTC) i have to agre with cl for once ::O Agree with me Whoa! Want kind of crazy future is this??? Even if there are plant creatures out there they will 99.99% look nothing like, act like, or be the same size as Pikmin. Even if scientists call the that. -_- I'm amazed I felt the need to mention that last part... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. 00:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nobody said it was likely for any given universe to harbor creatures such as Pikmin, but what you have to understand is that that the behavior of tiny subatomic particles isn't governed the simple rhyme and reason we see in larger scales. You can never say for sure that particle A will move to point B, you can only assign a probability the possibility that it will, which basically means that anything conceivable, even stuff which you wouldn't think possible, is possible, and does happen in some far-off parallel reality. :::Yes... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::Indeed.... :::::Induvadably (How the heck do you spell that?) I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::Depends what you mean... Undoubtedly or indubitably? Also, you do realise that this means there's an existence where you're the one who makes the crazy glitch and speculation articles, right? Hehehe. :::::::Idubaditably... And in that one Rocky can spell. And the speculators would yell at me. I got to get there and kill myself. Oh wait if I killed an alternate myself would I die because I had no oppisite? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::::But I just realised. We wouldn't be on Pikipedia we would either be on the complete oppisite game wiki or maybe Nimkip Ikiw? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::::::It's not really an "opposite" universe, just one in which you behave differently. Of course it's not really you.... ::::::::::Ok... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. uhh...well what about the rumors that follow that the Pikmin world is actually our world inn the past? PikminTy 08:40, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :"Alternate Universe" doesn't mean everything is opposite, not even does it have to be changed; as far as I'm concerned at least. Not everything has to different, just certain aspects.-- ::Ty: Then why are there present day objects? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::There don't necessarily even need to be any differences, and even those differences can be as small as a tiny twitch of an atom. :::Indeed. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. they do exist in another univese. the digital one that all gemes exist in. :Late much? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Technically, not all the things are present day....(e.g.) The ROB Parts, Game & Watch...But so far, you are right. But use your imagination Lucario, you'll be amazed with what you find. PikminTy 09:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :The past describes nothing it could be 12 seconds or 40 years. I thought you were refering to like before humans you need to be more clear... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. It could be in the future...PikminTy 06:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Nooooo!? Realy!? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::YA RLY!-- Woah, way to completely suck the fun out of the thread. I like the ant farm idea; wouldn't we all like to train a platoon of Pikmin to see if they can drag a yo-yo through a maze or build a "Jenga" tower. Nickringer 21:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) When I made this page I was not thinking quntum stuff... :...but what are you going to do -- Snowy bulborb :I already said we were off topic multiple times... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Ok... this has become an all out war! I'm not surprised this thing is gonna be archived! PikminTy 07:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Deletion is a lot more likely.-- ::...I don't see a war, not even any arguments... Where's this? :::... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. lets see...OK, I blanked out. PikminTy 22:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :-_- ... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I'd say it would be pretty nice to have have Pikmin's animals with us.Think about it...plant a couple Creeping Chrysanthemums in your garden to keep insects away.Dweevils,Breadbugs,and Pikmin helping you clean stuff up.Having Bulborbs as pets.It would be awesome!Omepha 06:08, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :And then the Firey bulbax could burn your house down... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this ' :'message. :Well, I don't see how something so small could burn your house down. Electricutions will probably be like a tiny shock. And the poison probably won't affect you that much. You know how some animals can kill other animals with poison, but not enough to effect a human? My suggest will probably be like that. Oh, and you won't have to worry about getting soaked, you could dry it off easily. And if you know a size of a pikmin (which is about 1-inch), you would know that the explosions would probably be tiny. Unless if i'm wrong. -Paincorn. ''' Worst... Titan dweevil. 1) burns down house 2) soaks you with water 3) electrocutes you 4) Poisons you! 5) sets off an atom bomb 20 times stronger than a normal one...Yeah sounds like fun! ReplayTy It would be awesome if Pikmin stuff was real. Then I would get a Red Bulborb as a pet. Bulborbs are awesome. [[User:AFROMAN | ''AFROMAN''''']] 16:45, 3 December 2008 (UTC) If they were real, you probably wouldn't think they were really cool or anything, because they'd be just an ordinary part of life. I know this is totally crazy but, I'm going to be a botanist so am I allowed to make them through genetic engineering. You know with the pikmin flower. Of course, this would have to be done in a safe and controlled environment for the pikmin could become a problem in nature. Maybe all predator insects will eat them instead of other insects, or they could create a new disease... They pikmin would problably all be green, and their heads wouldn't be all Leaf, Bud, or Flower; it would be more random like a leaf and a flower.~Pikminjake It would be awesome if Pikmin were real. But I agree, they won't be "cool" since they would be every part of our daily lives. But I would study them, and build little farms. But the problem is, it would be easy enough for at least 2-5 humans to exitinct them all- so scientist would mabye build a little world or another planet for them, perhaps using Olimars planet's tech. If they were in my house, I would give them food and items if they can remove pest and not disturb my house. Mabye even a place to stay. -Paincorn.